So Close
by darkelectricity
Summary: Link comes close to losing it all.
1. Easily Misread

**Written: **July 1st, 2008

**Title**: _So Close_

**Author**: aumentare

**Paring**: Tracy/Link

**Warnings/Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Tracy or Link, I just throw them together once in a while.

**Summary**: Link comes close to losing it all.

Ch. 1

Oh heavens, she was already late, and it wasn't even a school day. Tracy Turnblad rushed through her make up, knowing she would regret it later. _He never notices anyway,_ she thought to herself. _Link seems to see right past my powder mask every time. _She gave her face one last pat, satisfied for the moment. Tracy tried to hide a small smile as she turned away from the mirror. Today was just going to be one of those days.

The date was remembered by many, but celebrated by few. It was exactly a year since that memorable kiss on daytime television. _Was it really that long ago? _Link though to himself. _It seems like only yesterday, really. _Link turned his attention back towards Tracy, who at the moment looked rather bored. Her left hand was pushed into her rosy cheek, seemingly covering half her face. Her eyes were downcast, listlessly watching her right hand endlessly torture spaghetti with a fork. If she didn't look so upset, Link would've laughed out loud. Link reached across the formica table with his left hand and laid it on her busy right. "Tracy, what's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing'. I know you better." She let out long, slow sigh, finally looking at him with those large brown eyes. "I can't stand it, Link", she said quietly. "I can't stand how Negroes are treated so different than us. It makes me sick to even think about it." Tracy went back to attacking her spaghetti, not caring that it was beginning to become unrecognizable as food.

Link suppressed a smile at her outrage. Since meeting Tracy, he'd learned so much from her. Not just about her, but about the people around him. She was such an open person, always trying to do what was right, not just what was easy. The Civil Rights movement was in full swing, and he knew it ate her up that she wasn't able to go to Washington D.C. for the march. Link tried to console her. "Darlin', I know you want to change the way people think about our friends, but it can't happen overnight. You know it can't. It's gonna take some time." She looked up, and he looked right into her eyes now. "Tracy, I want prejudice to end almost as much as you do, but we have to trust that there are other people who think just like us who are in a better position to make it happen. One day, we'll get our chance." Tracy made a small sound, struck slightly speechless by Link's revelation. How she wished there wasn't a table between them right now.

He raised an eyebrow at the myriad of reactions that had flitted across her face in only a few seconds. Tracy suddenly looked down at her lap, and she barely made audible her request. "I think I'd like to go now", she said. Link suddenly felt a little embarrassed, thinking he'd just made a fool out of himself in front of her and a dozen other people sitting around them. _Why can't I just keep my idiot mouth shut? Next time, try to talk about something a little less political, okay? _He continued to mentally berate himself as he paid for dinner, tipped the waitress, and escorted Tracy out of the diner. He was still thinking about ways to make up his mistake to her when they'd reached his car. He began walking to the passenger side of the car, hoping he'd think of something quick. Suddenly, he felt one of Tracy's hands grab the back of his shirt, while the other found the middle of his chest and pushed him against the window of his car. His only thoughts were _please God, don't let me die_ and _damn! she's angrier than i thought! _But it turned out that he wasn't going to die, and Tracy wasn't angry.


	2. Time Flies

Ch. 2

Surprise didn't quite describe Link's reaction to Tracy's sudden forcefulness. He always knew she was the more outspoken one, the one who wasn't afraid of anything. But he'd never expected this, not in a million years. _Definitely stay away from anything controversial next time, _he thought to himself. His eyes finally focused on Tracy's face, expecting to see fury, anger... something other than what stared him down at that moment. He raised an eyebrow, slowly letting himself relax.

Tracy could not remember ever wanting Link more than right that moment. She could see it in him when they were leaving the diner: Link thought he'd said something wrong. She had smiled to herself then, thinking how lucky she was to have him at all. But apparently at the time he hadn't guessed that she had been the exact opposite of angry. By no means was Link unintelligent, but she knew his mind and body were meant for the stage. Well, he was meant for her too, but that was different.

Seeing Link's downcast face, knowing he was beating himself up on the inside had provoked her into action. Hauling him against the car had taken a bit of strength, but his reaction was worth it. Facing him, she saw surprise and fear in his eyes. They looked at each other now, her letting him see there was anything but anger in her eyes, and he visibly relaxed. His eyebrow raised a little, and that lady-killer smile of his touched the corners of his mouth. Grabbing the edge of his shirt collar, she pulled him down, letting her lips slowly touch his.

Link could only describe it as though it was Christmas, his birthday, and there were New Year's fireworks going off all at the same time. He felt like he'd caught fire, his whole body ablaze simply from kissing Tracy. It had never been this way with Amber, he would later realize. Amber was more concerned with her hair, or her make up. Amber would've never taken the initiative like this either. She'd bat her eyelashes and drop hints all night, but she'd never pull anything like this. No, this was all pure Tracy.

Link's brain had stopped working, and all he could do was kiss her back. Tracy's hands were still at Link's collar, with one hand beginning to snake to the back of his neck. Link's hands had left the car, and were now on Tracy. One was at the nape of her neck, holding her as close as possible, while the other one was at her back. Somewhere in his cloudy mind, it occurred to Link that he would rather die than let her go.

To anyone who was watching, it seemed as if their embrace went on for ever. To the couple, it was over far too quickly. Pulling apart, even to come up for air, didn't feel worth the pain of separation. But Link realized how late it was, and he was the first to speak.


	3. Night Falls

Ch. 3

Link reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Tracy, we have to stop. It's... it's getting late." He silently prayed for just one extra hour. Tracy's lips were slightly swollen, and she looked like she'd just been through a wind tunnel. Link inwardly winced, wondering if her parents ever noticed her slightly disheveled state whenever she returned from a date with him. After every date he told himself that next time, he would be more careful with her hair and make up, but as soon as she was in his arms, all his good intentions went out the window.

He mentally shook himself.

"Trace, we really do have to get back. I don't want your parents to worry, babe."

She wondered how hard that had been for him to say. _He must really like me_, she decided. "I suppose you're right. Mama always gives me these stern looks when I walk through the door."

Link laughed a little as he pressed the button to open the passenger side door. As he opened it for her, she said to him, "Why do you think that? What's mama thinking, you wonder? And... and why does pa smirk when I walk in the door like he just saw me sneak a cookie before dinner? Link, I beginning to think my parents are nuts."

Link was still standing next to the car door while she said all this, and the laughter that was bubbling up inside him spilled out all over the pavement. He leaned his forehead against the corner of the still propped open car door as he laughed until his sides hurt. Tracy's face slowly began to register her incomprehension, and she soon voiced it.

"Stop it, Link. What's happening? Are they really crazy?!" Link only laughed harder, clutching a hand to his stomach now. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should stop laughing, preferably before she got really offended. He forced himself to draw several deep breaths, buying himself a few more seconds before he explained his sudden outburst to Tracy.

"Darlin', I, uh, guess you haven't realized that your, uh, parents have realized what it is we do when we're out on dates."

He raised an eyebrow, hoping to convey his full meaning in that one sentence. She stared at him for a second longer before her mouth formed a small "oh". She licked her lips, looked down at the ground, and then back at Link, who now looked worried. She suddenly grinned, then laughed out loud.

"It makes so much more sense now! Ha ha ha, and... and I thought they were crazy! I mean, they _are_, 'cause who's parents aren't? It must be some requirement that you have a few screws loose when you get old but--"

Link smiled as he shut the door, knowing Tracy would continue talking. When she discovered something knew about the people around her, she had to say every single thought that entered her head. He made sure her door was firmly shut before walking around the back end of the car.

Link was still chuckling to himself as he got his keys out of his front pocket. He was fitting the key in to the lock when he stopped. Tracy had gone quiet, and he suddenly looked at her through the window. Her face had gone stark white and she was staring right past him, a silent scream on her face. Link drew back, taking his keys out of the door with him. He moved to turn quickly, but something very solid swiftly came down on his head.

It seemed as if Link watched himself fall against his car, and slide to the ground. Darkness seemed to creep in stealthily at the edge of his eyes, and he willed them to stay open, trying to muster any kind of strength. Somewhere, his mind reminded him that Tracy was still in the car, and he wasn't able to help her just sitting there. Link dragged his arms from his side, and made an attempt to lean forward, eventually hoping to stand. His brain seemed to be full of mud, and his arms just as heavy with it. All he accomplished was losing his balance, and he fell on his side. The darkness had nearly covered his field of vision when he heard a loud thud, followed by Tracy's piercing scream. It was the last thing he would be able to remember.


	4. Painfully Aware

I'd first like to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far! This is my first public fic, and I'm glad to see it's going well. :)

I do apologize about the ten day wait between Ch. 2 and Ch. 3, but summer classes here at college are winding down, and I have an exam coming up. I've written Ch. 4 for you so soon to hopefully tide you over for a few days while I hunker down and study.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 4, and thanks for reading!

Lydia

Ch. 4

The pain jerked Link out of his unconscious state. He had somehow rolled on to his stomach, still right next to to his car. His face had apparently smashed itself into the cold parking lot concrete, leaving gravel impressions all along the left side of his face.

Though groggily awake now, Link felt as though he has been cemented to the ground itself. His limbs felt as heavy as his car, and his neck was unwilling to support his bruised head. Small curses escaped Link's lips as he made a final attempt to move something on his person. His body's lack of response was beginning to make him panic, and he forced his thoughts to move elsewhere in his vulnerable state.

Silently he pleaded, _God, why can't I move anything? And... and where's Tracy? Why...? _Suddenly, all the past events dropped onto Link an atomic bomb. Adrenaline surged through him at the realization that... _no, no I will not think that. She's probably curled up in the back seat right now from fear. Or... maybe she's home by now. Yeah. _His arms bent, forcing himself to his knees causing him to feel suddenly light-headed. He had to lean against the cool metal of his car to regain some balance, his aching head using the window as support. Link quickly turned his head to look into the car to reassure himself that she was indeed safe, but his head wasn't ready for such a swift movement yet. Before Link's eyes could focus on the passenger side of the car, he felt the blood drain from his head and his body begin to make a familiar descent to the ever-waiting pavement.

_"Trace, remember the Hairspray pageant that Inez won? The look on Von Tussel's face was priceless when she was found out. Remember?" Link touched Tracy's arm as she reached for a napkin across the table._

_"Of course! One of the best days of my life, you know." She broadly winked at Link from across the table, as she not-so-discretely ran her toes up his calf._

_Penny chirped in, "And I remember this cute guy coming up to you, Trace, and kissin' you like there was no tomorrow. Right on live television too! Who was that guy anyway?" Penny giggled as she put her lollipop back in her mouth._

_Tracy hid her laughter as she said, "Some guy, I guess." She let her gaze drift over Link while slowly saying, "He sure did start some fires that day. Some he hasn't been able to put out yet." Link could feel his face grow warm. He looked down at his lap and was surprised at himself. Where had his legs gone?_

"Son! Wake up! We need you with us now. Don't go hittin' your head anymore, y' hear?" Link felt as though his head were being pulled out from under miles of water. There was a roaring sound in his ears, yet he could hear some man yelling. He didn't recognize it, but it sure sounded angry, and it really wanted him to wake up. Something pricked his hand and he yelled. Or at least he thought he did. Lately, it seemed his body didn't want to respond to what he told it to do.

A deep male voice chuckled somewhere above him. "Well, he's wakin' up alright. 'Spect some fluids will do him good. Don't know how long he'd been passed out there next to his car, but looks like somethin' bad happened." Another male voiced chimed in, this one sounding much younger, "Think so, huh? Somebody nearby called the police on account they heard some lady scream bloody murder. Take a look at his head there." Link felt his head lift up a few inches, and he was rolled to his side. The deep voice was back, "Ah, that looks like a bad 'un right there." The deep voiced man carefully set him on his back again on the sheet. "Ya think he might've tried to pull some moves o'er some gal? Maybe she didn't want none of it and gave him that wallop there." Both men chuckled at the thought of some little lady getting the best of the athletic young man on the stretcher in front of them.

Link had had enough. He forced his eyes open, and tried to make his mouth form words but all that came out was air. He made an effort to lift his left hand, the one closest to another person, and he let his hand fall on the man's knee. The paramedic's attention suddenly went to Link's face. "Hey, get this guy some water. He's 'wake an' I think he's tryin' to say somethin'." A straw was stuck into the corner of Link's mouth and he greedily sucked down some cool water, most of it getting absorbed into his mouth at first. Finally, he managed to work his tongue loose and ask, "Where's Tracy?"

Link's worse fears were confirmed when puzzled looks came across both the medic's faces. The one next to Link cocked his head to the side and said, "Who's that? She someone you need to call?" Link's breath started coming faster, and in shorter bursts as he ground out, "She was there... in the car. I got hit... or... someone hit me... on the head. She screamed... and then... and then nothing." The deep voiced man above him said something that made his heart threaten to stop. "Son, there weren't no one else there when we found you. It was just you, the car, and this folded piece of paper next to you. We thought it was yours that you dropped, so we stuck it in your front pocket for you."

Link fumbled with the front pocket of his jeans, still having to consciously tell each finger what to do. Finally, he found the thick white paper folded in the bottom of his pocket. It took both hands for him to open, and he slowly exhaled as he finally opened up the last fold. Written in a handwriting Link had never seen, a message had scrawled hastily across the page:

_"Don't worry about your girl. We'll give her back shortly."_

Link leaned his head back against the small pillow beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting a tear slowly fall down his cheek.


	5. No Time

Ch. 5

Everything hurt, it seemed. The radiating back pain seemed to stand out the most though. It seemed to throb to the beat of her heart. _Well, at least that's working_, Tracy thought cynically to herself. Trying to ignore the pain, she began to focus on her surroundings. She was on carpet, she could tell, and she didn't know why, but she could just tell it was _old._ Like it had been walked on for years without anyone noticing it's condition. She tried to move her hands, but discovered they were held securely together with... something. It wasn't handcuffs, and it wasn't comfortable. Her body suddenly involuntarily shuddered, and she realized just how cold she was.

"Honey, you pace any more and you're gonna wear a hole in Tracy's carpet!" Edna Turnblad watched as Link stopped his pacing in Tracy's room for a few seconds. He looked back at Mrs. Turnblad with red rimmed eyes and a sad expression on his face before continuing his walk back and forth across Tracy's floor. Edna shook her head and left him alone to resume her vigil by the phone down stairs.

She heard the echoing footsteps first. It sounded like a long hallway that wasn't carpeted like this room. The footsteps abruptly stopped, and she heard someone fumbling for keys. The ominous sound a key slowly being turned in a lock permeated through the room making Tracy suck in a breath. She heard a creaking door open painfully slow, followed by a quick snap shut. More footsteps off to her left somewhere, though they were muffled because of the carpet, and Tracy wondered how they could see in here with it being darker than night itself. The footsteps stopped, and Tracy listened with every fiber in her being to what was going on.

Tracy was so intently focused on the left side of the room, and she wished she could just a light of some sort. A candle, flash light, anything, just to see who was over there. As she continued to wonder what kind of person had taken her, something happened that nearly stopped her heart. She felt a sickly warm breath of air on the right side of her neck followed by the words, "Well, hello doll."

_Sorry for the long interim between chapters. Life has been rather crazy lately, but the next chapter is already half written. :)_

_Also, in case some have been wondering, there are only 7 (planned) chapters to this story. Don't worry though, everything will reveal itself very soon._


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Ch. 6

Tracy gasped as the words slid into her ear. Confused, she turned to source of the words. Straining to hear anything now, she heard a quiet laugh, and her fears were confirmed.

There was some more laughter. "So you've realized who I am, have you? Go ahead. Scream. In fact, scream as loud as you want. No one's going to hear you, and it will actually make my job easier."

Panic was now evident in Tracy's movements. She began struggling against the bonds on her wrists, still unsure of what is was that they were made of. Disbelief mixed with the metallic taste of fear ran through her. _What is going to happen to me?_ she thought. _Death? Humiliation? What about Link?_ Tracy suddenly realized she had no idea what had happened to Link. She continued to try to break her bonds as her eyes strained for any sign that he was there with her.

"Link?" Tracy called out. "Link, are you in here? Where are you?" Her voice mutedly echoed back to her.

A voice polar opposite to Link's replied from somewhere in front of her. "Unfortunately, your boy toy isn't here. But you shouldn't worry about him. That's his job right now, to worry about you. He's the one who has no idea where you are, if you're safe, unharmed, or if you're even alive." A throaty, evil laugh followed. "I know what day it is today. Do _you_ know what the significance of today is?" The voice rose several decibels. "Do you know what today is?!"

Tracy lifted her chin, and attempted to stare into the speaker's eyes. "Yes. Of course I know. It was one of the best days of my life." She took in a deep breath. "It was the day you were fired."

A bright light clicked on right in Tracy's face. Tracy's cried out in pain as her pupils struggled to adjust to the sudden influx of light. "Why are the lights still off? I know who you are, and you obviously know who I am. Let's cut the niceties, just turn on the lights."

Another laugh escaped from her jailer. "I would, but I'm not finished here yet. I'm not done with you yet, you see."

Angrily, she stammered back, "What, you plan to kill me? The police will find you! Link, he will find me! He's never going to give up. My death will not be the end of this!"

Heavy steps came back towards Tracy. "Shut up! I am not going to kill you! You didn't kill me, so I won't kill you. Quid pro quo, or whatever. I'm just going to take away the one thing you value most."

Tracy gasped. "Link? No, no don't do anything to him. Please!"

Incredulously, the voice said, "God, no! You don't get it! You made me lose my job, so I'm going to make you lose yours. No, I'm not going to harm Link. He's with the police anyways. I'm going to make you lose the one thing you can't personally live without... your voice."

Pure fear escaped Tracy in the form of a scream. The warm breath was back, and a cold hand clamped over her mouth. "Stop screaming, or you will lose more than your voice. It won't take long anyway, and it won't hurt... too much." The hand left Tracy's mouth as her captor walked away.

With effort, Tracy said pleadingly, "Please don't do this. I'm sorry what happened to you. But you did this to yourself!" As soon as she said the words, Tracy realized she had said the wrong thing. She squeezed her eyes shut at the realization she had sealed her fate.

The was some clinking across the room, and Tracy decided to try one last time. In the near silence, she quietly said her captors name.

"Velma."

A hiss escaped from across the room, "Don't you _ever _say that name ever again. Ever! Never ever! We're going to do this now, thanks to you."

Several quick steps across the room, and Tracy felt a hand on her face. "Tip your head back and open your mouth, or you're never going to see your precious Link ever again."

Tracy slowly did as she was told, tears sliding down her face.


	7. Lost and Found

_A/N: So, as you can see, it took me YEARS to complete this story. I moved several times, lost the hard drive on my laptop once, and have simply had to start from scratch with this last chapter. I think this chapter is the longest yet. I decided not to split it into more chapters simply because this story needed tell itself out. It's finally waited long enough._

Link's head seemed to be full of a dense, impenetrable fog, the kind of obstacle that seemed to have been put there supernaturally. It felt like he was not only trying to blindly navigate through the fog, but that he was moving through chest-high water at the same time.

His body wouldn't cooperate and his brain refused to communicate with his conscious. The disconnect was maddening.

In reality, he was strapped in to the front seat of a squad car whose lights and sirens were screaming through the rain. After the past few hours of questioning and worrying, Link was anxious to actually get something done. The ominous letter in that suddenly all-too-familiar handwriting had propelled him to retrace his steps one more time that evening, hoping that something would spark inside his mind and he would just _know_, but that seemed to be an impossible hope at this point.

He didn't think he knew any crazy person who hated Tracy this much.

Who would want to do this to her?

What could they possibly be doing that would affect her even after she was returned to him?

His mind suddenly returned to the day of the finale of last summer. As he relived those last few moments, it was as if the had sun broken through the fog and the water had receded, leaving nothing but the blindingly obvious answer for him to follow.

Drying off his courage, he turned to the officer next to him and told him to turn the car around.

Tracy could not bear it any longer. The hand that was clenched on her lower jaw was painfully holding her mouth open, and she was starting to choke on the liquid that she was being force-fed.

"Stop fighting! Stop… moving! Stop it!" Velma ground out her demands while multi-tasking, her right hand on Tracy's jaw, her left holding a small unidentifiable bottle over Tracy's mouth.

It's sickly green contents were carefully being emptied. But not if Tracy could help it. She spluttered and choked, trying to avoid swallowing the contents that she knew could only have devastating effects on her. She had to hold out, to resist this strong-arm effort that was attempting to do her some serious harm. But her energy was already seriously running low, and she didn't know how much longer she could fight this. Between the force of that woman's hands, the constant barrage of liquid, and her energy fading fast, it wouldn't be long before her own body would force her to give in.

Tears streamed down Tracy's face as this realization occurred to her, that without an intervention soon, she would be voiceless. And Link… he would no longer want to be with someone who couldn't share his passion for singing. Velma might not physically kill her, but she might as well get it over with. Without her voice, Tracy knew she would have nothing left to offer Link, and without him, her life would never be the same. With the fight now gone out of her, Tracy let herself slide into inky black unconsciousness.

The doors was forced inward, violently removed from their hinges. Glass shattered and there was the sound of metal being forced to bend in a way it was not intended to. The small beams of dozens of flashlights weaved across the floor, reflecting off the shards of glass now scattered everywhere. The rooms were built with sound in mind, so the dozens of police officers who searched through the studio now had their voices amplified and thrown back at them. If Link's sudden insight was correct, Tracy would be inside the television studio. The only seemingly unanswered question that no one wanted to vocalize was how they would find her, and would she be able to pull through this ordeal.

Link cautiously followed the myriad of officers that trailed through the studio, wanting desperately to be the first to discover Tracy, but he knew he had to acquiesce to their demand to keep him safe. They allowed him to stay close behind the end of the team, letting them clear rooms before he continued through the station.

Suddenly, at the end of a hallway, there was a man's shout and a woman's scream, followed by a scuffle. An officer held on to Link as he made a sudden effort to dart for the door. Link slipped under the officer's arm and weaved through the rest of the officers crowding the hall. He practically dove through the door that he knew had to lead to Tracy, several surprised shouts following him. He just had to see her, feel her warmth, hear her voice. As the officers cleared in front of him, Link came to a halt. He felt his heartbeat double and his breath catch in his chest. This… this couldn't be happening.

It was as if everything suddenly moved in slow motion, each second drawn out unnecessarily long. Link took in the entire scene both at once and in pieces. Tracy was unconscious, slumped against the far wall. The room was bare, save for the roll of carpet along the left wall and the small table in the back corner. Velma looked haggard, forced into a kneeling position with her hands behind her back, sneering at Link as he walked towards Tracy. Link ignored her.

What frightened Link the most was the green liquid that seemed to be everywhere. It was in a bottle on that back small table, dripping out of a beaker-like tube next to Tracy, and worst of all, it was all over her. The medics hadn't arrived yet but Link just had to know that she was alive.

He knelt next to her and picked up one of her hands that had been freed. He could see the red, angry chafing from whatever had held her hands together on both wrists. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed it, feeling her faint heartbeat at the same time. He looked at her unconscious form and whispered, "I'm here, darlin'."

Tracy's eyes fluttered, she coughed, spluttered, and finally opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Link. He looked like he hadn't showered in a week, but she couldn't have cared less. It sounded as if Link was speaking from very far away, and she faintly heard him ask, "Trace, can you hear me? Say something, darlin'." She just swallowed, afraid what would happen if she tried to speak. Afraid that her future with Link would be shattered and her life would suddenly lose it's purpose.

Tracy looked around and realized she was in a hospital, Link sitting next to her in a chair by her bed. She realized her parents weren't there, and sensing this, Link answered her unspoken question. "Your parents finally went home after a few hours. I'm about to let them know you finally woke up. Do you want to talk to them yourself?"

Tracy put her hand to her throat, wondering if she would be able to. Link took that as a sign and handed her a glass of water with a straw. He looked into her eyes as she accepted the drink.

"Trace, I know what happened. Velma told the police everything."

Her eyes went wide.

"The doctor's have already done a battery of tests. Velma wouldn't tell the police what the green poison was, just what it was… meant to do."

Tracy looked down at her bandaged wrists in her lap, holding the glass of water, trying not to cry at what was coming next.

Link reached for her hand, continuing, "I want you to know, Tracy, that no matter what happens, no matter the results, I love you for who you are. Your voice is a part of you, but it isn't who _you _are, and it is _you_ who I love. You must know that."

Tracy took another sip of water, and looked at Link with tears in her eyes.

Hoarsely, but audibly, she said, "I love you too, Link."


End file.
